Les bêtises de Cornelius
by octo
Summary: Petit florilège des lois stupides édictées par Fudge, assisté d'Ombrage, et leurs applications pas toujours évidentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Un jour, un de mes collègues a posté sur son mur Facebook les lois les plus stupides qui existaient aux USA. Parce que, y'a pas à dire, déclarer qu'il "faut un permis de chasse pour poser des pièges à souris" c'est du grand n'importe quoi!**

**Et puis, j'ai cherché les pires lois dans le monde, et ça m'a inspiré une série de petits OS fort peu sérieux mais tellement absurdes qu'il fallait que je les partage avec vous.**

**Disclaimer: je n'édicte pas de lois (surtout quand elles sont si débiles) et je ne suis pas JKR. **

**Bêta : Madame Casse-Pieds... qui devrait continuer, si j'arrive à la persuader. L'est pas mal bonne dans ce domaine!**

* * *

_Illustration de la loi suivante:_

Au Bahreïn, un médecin homme ne peut voir directement les parties génitales d'une patiente, sauf s'il observe leur reflet dans un miroir.

* * *

**Un grand merci à certaines tarées qui se reconnaîtront pour tous les renseignements sur les examens prénataux, même si j'ai dû ne pas en comprendre la moitié... **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**1) L'obstétricomage, le miroir et le col**

* * *

_Dans la __Grande-Bretagne __sorcière, un médicomage masculin a le droit d'observer les parties génitales d'une femme. Néanmoins, il ne peut les regarder directement. Il n'est autorisé à voir leur reflet que dans un miroir._

Après maints essais, Narcissa Malfoy était enfin enceinte à nouveau.  
Depuis leur premier enfant, le couple Malfoy avait essayé, en vain, de procréer encore, pour satisfaire la demande de leur fils unique, Drago, qui voulait à tout prix un petit frère ou une petite sœur. A l'époque, il avait trois ans et avait exprimé avec virulence son exaspération à l'idée d'être seul pour jouer.

-Maman je _veux_ un petit frère ! Tu veux jamais jouer avec moi ! hurla l'enfant.

-Mon Dragon, protesta Narcissa, je suis occupée, mais tu peux jouer avec Dobby, il est là pour ça.

-Dobby est trop bête pour jouer avec moi ! C'est un inférieur ! protesta le petit blond, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

Le temps avait passé, et Drago avait grandi, allant maintenant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Au départ, Lucius Malfoy, avait voulu le scolariser à Durmstrang, mais Narcissa avait estimé que son fils adoré, la prunelle de ses yeux, serait trop éloigné d'elle. C'était intolérable. Obtenant gain de cause après avoir forcé son époux à coloniser une chambre d'amis, la jeune femme avait fait des adieux larmoyants à sa progéniture avant de partir du manoir familial.

Lors de la seconde année de scolarité de leur enfant, les époux Malfoy eurent la bonne nouvelle qu'ils attendaient depuis au moins neuf ans. Narcissa était grosse des œuvres de Lucius. Ô, bonheur suprême !

Etant donné l'âge de Narcissa, elle devait subir beaucoup plus d'examens médicaux que lors de sa première grossesse.

Arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers britanniques, elle fut prise en charge par une infirmière du service obstétrique.

-L'obstétricomage Fetu Suterinus vous prendra en charge dans une dizaine de minutes, Madame Malfoy, avait-elle annoncé d'une voix chaleureuse.

Soupirant, la blonde sortit de son sac à main, une petite merveille en soie et perles noires de Polynésie, un magasine de puériculture.

Alors qu'elle lisait attentivement un article sur les dangers du talc lorsque l'enfant était atteint d'un érythème fessier, une voix masculine l'appela, la faisant intérieurement sursauter.

Elle releva la tête, affichant un air impassible tel que l'exigeait l'étiquette Malfoy, puis prenant la main de son époux qui avait tenu à l'accompagner, elle entra dans la salle de consultation.

La présence d'un auror, vêtu des habituelles robes de sorcier noires sur lesquelles était brodé l'insigne de son corps de métier, deux baguettes croisées sur un fond rouge, la déstabilisa.

-Madame Malfoy, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Je suis l'obstétricomage Fetu Suterinus.

-Que fait un auror dans votre salle d'auscultation ? avait questionné Lucius d'une voix sèche.

-Je suis l'auror Fiertalon, avait répondu le jeune homme. Je suis ici pour juger de l'application des nouvelles lois et procédures concernant les soins portés à un patient, avait-il conclu d'une voix lasse.

Fetu Suterinus regarda le jeune homme, exaspéré.

-Trente ans que j'exerce ce métier! J'ai même mis au monde ce jeune homme et voilà que Dolores Ombrage lui ordonne de surveiller mon protocole de soins ! C'est à se demander si elle est saine d'esprit!

L'auror Fiertalon n'allait clairement pas condamner le praticien pour avoir dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Voilà des semaines et des semaines qu'il devait faire des interventions de plus en plus inutiles. Mettre des contraventions à des gnomes qui traversaient un chemin de terre ? Essayer d'arrêter un vieillard pour son comportement douteux envers sa chèvre ? Emprisonner une personne qui faisait ses gargarismes en public ? Arrêter les pochetrons de l'Allée des Embrumes parce qu'ils donnaient de l'alcool aux rats des taudis dans lesquels ils buvaient ? Il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Et le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Avec l'apparition de diverses lois plus stupides les unes les autres, il n'en avait pas fini avec les missions pathétiques qu'on lui octroyait. Et dire qu'il avait subi l'enfer pendant ses trois années d'étude sous la houlette des meilleurs aurors ! Tout ça pour en arriver à surveiller un obstétricien pendant un examen de routine ! Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge !

-Bon, vu que nous allons être amenés à nous voir souvent pendant ces quelques mois, permettez-moi de vous appeler Narcissa et Lucius. Pendant les prochaines semaines, nous allons devenir très intimes, partageant beaucoup de choses, comme l'évolution de votre bébé, ou encore vos besoins, votre régime alimentaire et autres.

Le patriarche Malfoy fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. D'abord, il ne savait rien des nouvelles lois édictées par le duo Fudge/Ombrage. Ensuite, le médicomage souhaitait faire une entorse au protocole ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce que protester un minimum, la voix claire de son épouse le prit par surprise.

-C'est une bonne initiative, médicomage Suterinus !

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Fetu, avait rétorqué le praticien, souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

Alors les examens de routine débutèrent. Il fallait, entre autres, que Narcissa aille revêtir une robe d'hôpital pour être correctement auscultée.

Placée sur la table d'auscultation, un drap tiré sur son ventre, la future mère soupira faiblement. Il faudrait qu'elle montre son ventre bientôt.

Malgré son physique avantageux, Narcissa Malfoy, connue pour être la plus belle femme de l'aristocratie sorcière contemporaine, était pudique, ce qui enchantait son mari qui aimait profiter seul de l'appréciable spectacle qu'était le corps nu de son adorable épouse.

Sa jalousie allait atteindre des sommets. En effet, Narcissa lui avait brièvement expliqué en quoi un examen prénatal consistait, à savoir passer le bout de la baguette sur l'abdomen de la future mère pour vérifier de visu que l'embryon allait bien, mais aussi et surtout, insérer deux doigts dans le vagin de la patiente pour vérifier que le col de l'utérus était bien fermé.

-Baissez le drap et relevez votre blouse par-dessus votre ventre, Narcissa, avait alors ordonné le médicomage.

Il passa une sorte de potion bleuâtre et semblant gluante sur la surface encore plane qui accueillait pourtant un miracle de la vie et lança le sort _indico fetus_ tout en dessinant avec sa baguette un tourbillon au dessus de Narcissa. Puis, il abaissa lentement le bout de son artéfact magique sur la surface rendue glissante par la potion et, bientôt, une image en trois dimensions apparut, montrant exactement ce qui se situait à l'intérieur de la femme.

Un petit haricot d'environ deux centimètres fit son apparition, émerveillant les personnes présentes dans la pièce, même l'auror en faction. Fiertalon aurait juré voir une larme perler des yeux brillant de Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'ils entendirent battre le cœur de la petite chose à l'intérieur de son épouse. Malheureusement, l'aristocrate était bien trop impassible, et il prit cette manifestation d'émotions pour un mirage.

Bientôt, le sort cessa, laissant dans la salle un silence empreint d'émotions.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, vous êtes à deux mois de grossesse. L'embryon mesure environ deux centimètres de long et se porte comme un charme…

Après les rituelles interrogations concernant l'alimentation de Madame, la fréquence de ses nausées matinales ou encore si elle subissait le moindre stress chez elle, la question de l'examen pelvien fit surface.

-Je dois maintenant voir si le col de votre utérus est bien fermé. C'est plus prudent vu votre âge, Narcissa.

Le regard de la femme flamboya, et elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour remettre le médicomage à sa place, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler.

-Ouvrez les jambes Narcissa.

Curieusement, l'homme se mit dos à elle et essaya d'ajuster l'angle de vue qu'il avait avec son miroir.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Docteur ? S'exclama la femme, abasourdie.

-Je suis obligé de vous ausculter ainsi, répondit l'homme.

-Et comment vous pouvez déterminer l'état de mon col ?! reprit-elle, clairement paniquée.

-Demandez à Fiertalon, répondit nonchalamment le praticien.

Narcissa, dont les hormones commençaient déjà à danser la sarabande en elle, s'assit sur la table d'auscultation et darda un œil furieux sur le jeune auror qui essayait de se fondre dans le décor.

-Qu'est ce que ce c'est que cette histoire de miroir ? avait crié la femme d'une voix hystérique.

-Les nouvelles lois empêchent tout praticien homme d'ausculter une femme dans cette partie de son anatomie, si ce n'est en regardant à l'aide d'un miroir. C'est une nouvelle loi du gouvernement.

"La peste soient des nouvelles lois" avait gémi sourdement le jeune Fiertalon alors que des sorts, lancés vicieusement par une patiente blonde, l'atteignaient pendant qu'il essayait de se mettre à l'abri.

* * *

**N/A: en conclusion, ne jamais embêter une femme enceinte, même pour respecter la loi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bêtas : **_Crapounette_** et son elfe de maison, sa victime bien malheureuse au scrabble… **_Mirabelle31_**. Merci les filles, pour tout. S'il vous plait par contre, arrêtez de vous arracher les cheveux, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous payer des implants capillaires.**

**Disclaimer : Je considère sérieusement le fait de me teindre en blonde et d'élire domicile vers l'Ecosse… Peut-être demanderai-je à JKR de m'adopter et de me conseiller en écriture…**

**Petite note : Les réponses aux commentaires se feront exclusivement sur mon live journal. Lien disponible dans mon profil.**

* * *

Consommer du citron est prohibé le vendredi

(Au Kansas, il est interdit de vendre des tartes à la cerise le dimanche)

* * *

Comme tous les vendredis matin, Albus se réveilla avec des maux de ventre. La veille, jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, cinquante-neuf minutes et cinquante-neuf secondes, il avait consommé sa ration journalière de bonbons au citron, de parts de tartes au citron et de thé au citron.

Malheureusement pour lui, une nouvelle loi stipulait qu'il était interdit de consommer du citron le vendredi, pendant vingt-quatre heures. Et tous les aliments contenant de l'acide citrique, même en guise d'assaisonnement, étaient fortement prohibés.

Le directeur de Poudlard était le sorcier le plus puissant vivant actuellement en Grande-Bretagne. Respecté, figure de proue de nombreuses réformes visant à une intégration des sorciers nés-moldus et de sang-mêlé au sein de la communauté, même ses pires ennemis lui vouaient une admiration sans bornes.

Néanmoins, malgré tous ses efforts, et même ses divers pots de vin, jamais le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot n'avait réussi à convaincre les membres décisionnaires du Ministère de l'absurdité de la loi qu'ils approuvaient tous.

_"Toute consommation de citron, quelque soit sa forme, est prohibée le vendredi."_

Et ce fut là le début de ses malheurs.

Les premières semaines, l'application de ces nouvelles législations ne fut pas évidente. En effet, il n'était pas facile pour les Aurors de veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de contrevenants.

L'arrivée à Poudlard de Dolorès Ombrage en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais aussi comme Grande Inquisitrice, avait changé la donne. Poudlard avait toujours été à l'abri des lois mineures, mais depuis qu'elle y enseignait, les textes législatifs devaient tous être appliqués au sein de l'établissement sous peine de monstrueuses amendes voire même d'emprisonnement.

Albus, en dépit de tous ses titres plus prestigieux les uns que les autres, était surtout connu comme étant le plus grand consommateur de citron du monde magique. Il avait même sa photo dans le Grimoire des Records Sorciers. Il faisait également partie, depuis ses seize ans, de la _Ligue des Mangeurs de Citron_, fondée par le très célèbre et regretté Citricus Lemonus Staunton. (1)

Le vendredi, de minuit et une seconde à minuit le lendemain, il était rigoureusement interdit de consommer du citron. Si au départ il arrivait à transgresser la règle, aidé par ce charmant elfe de maison libéré par le jeune Harry Potter, maintenant c'était impossible. La Grande Inquisitrice qui était les yeux et les oreilles du Ministère au sein de Poudlard, le surveillerait très certainement. Et il serait vraiment de mauvais goût pour le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot que son mépris pour certaines lois ne soit avéré et révélé. Il perdrait sa place, mais aussi son prestige et sa réputation.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Albus avait surpris les regards inquiets des directeurs des quatre maisons assis de part et d'autre de son fauteuil d'or. Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose, positionnée à sa droite, lui tendit un parchemin enroulé et bardé de cachets de cire comme tous les courriers officiels envoyés par le Ministère. Albus en prit connaissance, balaya les craintes de ses employés en leur rappelant que toutes les lois n'étaient pas appliquées à Poudlard, puis plongea le nez dans son assiette remplie au ras bord de mets semblant communs pour tout le monde, mais qui en réalité étaient un assortiment de desserts au citron.

Assis à la table des professeurs dans la grande salle, le directeur mangeait tranquillement, tout en buvant son thé au citron au nez et à la barbe de tous. Soudain, Dolorès Ombrage, vêtue d'un tailleur sorcier rose criard, avec ses ongles peinturlurés de la même teinte odieuse, entra majestueusement par la grande porte. Elle s'avança vers l'estrade professorale en traversant toute la salle d'un pas qui se voulait gracieux, mais rappelait plutôt celui d'un scroutt à pétard dérangé par Hagrid.

La cinquantenaire se mit debout sur l'estrade, devant les tables des quatre maisons et se lança un _sonorus._

— Bonjour les enfants !

Personne ne répondit. Il était à peine sept heures du matin et la quasi-totalité des élèves somnolait. Elle se racla la gorge.

Résignés, sachant qu'elle continuerait cet irritant bruit, quelques élèves répondirent d'une voix agacée et ennuyée : "Bonjour Professeur Ombrage", en dépit du fait qu'ils avaient plutôt envie de lui balancer leurs tasses de thé ou leurs bols de porridge au visage.

— En tant que Grande Inquisitrice, continua-t-elle avec le couinement agaçant qui lui servait de voix, il est de mon devoir de vous apprendre à respecter les lois. Aussi, toutes les règles édictées par le Ministère, qui sont je vous le rappelle pour votre bien, doivent à ce jour être respectées au sein de l'école.

Albus blêmit totalement en entendant cette information. Jusqu'alors, il avait été à l'abri dans sa forteresse et avait pu consommer ce qu'il voulait. Mais là il était coincé. Il se mit à trembler légèrement tandis qu'Ombrage prononçait les mots fatidiques qui allaient sceller le destin de ses innocents vendredis.

— Dans le but de protéger votre santé, il est rigoureusement interdit de consommer du citron le vendredi. Le thé au citron est de ce fait prohibé ce jour-là.

À ce moment-là, Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions à Poudlard, prit sur lui et lança un _evanesco_ sur le liquide contenu dans l'énorme tasse de son supérieur. Albus était déjà sur la sellette, il était donc hors de question qu'il soit condamné pour une vulgaire histoire de citron.

— Les tartes au citron, meringuées ou non, sont interdites.

Le jeune Harry Potter leva la tête vers l'Enchanteur en Chef qui avait découvert les douze propriétés du sang de dragon et soupira. Le directeur l'avait laissé de côté cette année, mais il ne méritait pas ça…

— Et surtout, finit l'oiseau de malheur en rose, les bonbons au citron ne sont pas autorisés le vendredi.

Poppy Pomfresh, infirmière de l'école, se pencha sur la table des professeurs et lança un regard narquois à Albus. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui demandait de diminuer sa consommation de sucreries !

— Pour que l'information soit bien claire, reprit Ombrage tout en dardant les jumeaux Weasley d'un regard furieux, toute consommation de citron sous toutes ses formes est strictement interdite le vendredi. Si j'apprends que vous en avez mangé – et sachez que je sais toujours tout – vous serez arrêtés, jugés et condamnés à cinq jours d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Un mouvement de chaise fit sursauter le crapaud permanenté. Elle se retourna pour découvrir une scène qui resterait dans les annales de Poudlard.

Alors qu'elle expliquait aux élèves que les bonbons au citron étaient interdits, les yeux du directeur cessèrent de briller, devenant d'un bleu terne, et quelques étincelles jaillirent de la baguette de sureau.

Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall, assis de part et d'autre d'Albus, se levèrent sans un mot et soulevèrent le directeur chacun par un bras pour le soutenir jusqu'à la sortie située derrière leur table.

Le léger tremblement d'Albus s'était accentué, et le temps qu'ils arrivent à son bureau, sa magie avait déjà lacéré deux portraits, abimé cinq armures et les deux autres professeurs s'étaient retrouvés totalement décoiffés.

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'asseoir le grand mage dans son fauteuil sculpté, les autres directeurs de maison, Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave, arrivèrent. Ils étaient suivis de près par Poppy Pomfresh. Des sièges apparurent et certains s'assirent, attristés de voir leur supérieur dans un tel état.

— C'est inadmissible, rugit le minuscule professeur de sortilèges et enchantements.

Tout en faisant les cent pas, il brandissait le parchemin qui lui avait été délivré le matin même peu avant le petit déjeuner.

— J'ai tout lu, Albus, j'ai tout _lu_ ! cria-t-il tout en sautillant, comme pour mieux se faire voir du directeur.

— Mais qu'allons nous faire, gémit Minerva. Albus, vous avez lu le parchemin comme nous. Vous avez vu, non ?

Mais malheureusement Albus ne répondit pas.

— Il est hors de question que je déclare la quantité de venin d'acromantule que j'utilise chaque semaine, vieil homme, déclara sèchement le Maître des Potions.

— Et moi, renchérit Pomona Chourave, directrice des Poufsouffles, je ne peux pas donner la quantité exacte d'ingrédients que je prélève chaque mois sur mes plantes ! En plus, vous savez que je dois fournir Severus !

La référente de la maison jaune et noir paniquait. Et si on la prenait sur le fait ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

— Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! éructa le minuscule professeur de sortilèges. Je vais devoir lui donner la liste exacte de ce que j'apprends à mes septième année ! C'est écrit là-d'dans, Albus ! Regardez !

Filius Flitwick avait conjuré une pile de livres pour se retrouver à la bonne hauteur. Il frappait le parchemin posé sur le bureau d'Albus pour ponctuer ses dires.

— Le pire c'est tout de même de devoir lui donner la liste des élèves essayant de devenir animagus ! gémit la directrice de Gryffondor. Ils seront fichés même s'ils ne réussissent pas !

Les protestations avaient lieu en même temps. C'était à qui couvrait le plus la voix de l'autre pour se faire entendre. Mais malheureusement, le Directeur de Poudlard était à des années-lumière de ces problèmes graves. Il avait plus important à régler.

— Non, murmura Albus, c'est un cauchemar, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un mauvais rêve. Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, répéta-t-il comme une litanie.

— Vous semblez oublier, mes amis, qu'elle n'a parlé que du citron, leur rappela l'infirmière.

— Certes ! répliqua Filius, mais vous oubliez le parchemin, Poppy ! Rendez-vous compte !

Le sorcier à peine plus haut qu'un lutin de Cornouailles semblait monté sur ressorts tant il sautillait pour se faire voir.

— Depuis quand doit-on dénoncer nos élèves et nos propres occupations ? Elle nous impose même de dénoncer nos propres collègues ! Vous imaginez ? Devoir dénoncer Septima Vector si elle pratique les cercles runiques avec ses élèves en cours avancés ? Non, je refuse ! Mais dites quelque chose, Albus !

— Vous êtes sans cœur, gémit à nouveau le vieillard, des trémolos dans la voix.

— Albus, c'est une bonne chose, reprit Poppy. Depuis le temps que je vous demande de diminuer le sucre ! Cela ne vous fera que du bien !

— Mais… J'ai prêté serment, moi ! Ça fait cent ans que je suis dans la _Ligue des Mangeurs de Citron_ ! Si je n'en mange pas, même à un seul repas, je serai un parjure et… et expulsé de la _Ligue_ !

— Albus, ricana Severus, clairement amusé, quel idiot voudrait appartenir à une ligue glorifiant un aliment ?

— Vous êtes mal placé pour me parler de mes choix de jeunesse, vous ! rétorqua le vénérable directeur, tout en lançant à son vis-à-vis un regard des plus terrifiants.

— Mais… Albus, on ne peut aller à l'encontre des lois ! insista Pomona.

— Elle n'a pas créé cette loi pour la santé des gens ! hurla Albus en se relevant brutalement. C'est juste pour me rendre la vie impossible ! finit-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

Alors que ses subordonnés le regardaient, dubitatifs et essayant vainement de comprendre son raisonnement, le vieillard ridiculement puissant reprit la parole.

— Ah ! Franchement ! Si mon bon ami Citricus était encore en vie, il aurait pu mater cette sale gamine ! éructa-t-il, postillonnant sur la tête de Severus sans même s'en rendre compte sous les rires camouflés des autres. Quand je pense que c'est son grand-père qui a fondé _la Ligue des Mangeurs de Citron_ et qu'elle insulte ainsi sa mémoire ! Je n'en reviens pas !

— Albus ? De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Filius.

— De mon bon ami Citricus Lemonus Staunton, répondit Albus avec violence, les effets du manque se faisant déjà ressentir.

D'habitude, à cette heure précise (7h23) Albus avait déjà consommé au moins trois énormes tasses de thé au citron, une part de tarte meringuée au citron et un petit bonbon au citron, sans compter la marmelade au citron généreusement étalée sur ses toast du petit déjeuner.

— Vraiment, reprit Severus d'une voix sarcastique, votre ami se nomme Citricus Lemonus… Ses parents étaient issus d'une secte glorifiant le citron ?

— Mais, quel est le rapport avec Dolores Ombrage ? les interrompit Pomona, clairement perdue.

— Citricus Lemonus Staunton, paix à son âme, était le fondateur de la _Ligue des Mangeurs de Citron_, répondit le directeur, des larmes perlant de ses yeux au souvenir de la personne qui l'avait introduit dans ce cercle très fermé.

Inspirant brusquement, il reprit la parole malgré sa voix chevrotante. Albus semblait touché par la perte de son ami.

— C'était aussi le grand-père maternel de Dolorès Ombrage, et jusqu'à ses onze ans elle venait toujours avec nous aux réunions.

À cette révélation le silence se fit, puis un rire grinçant retentit dans le grand bureau circulaire. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, le directeur de la maison Serpentard riait aux éclats devant d'autres personnes.

Lentement, le rire gagna les invités présents, exception faite d'Albus qui était choqué et indigné par le manque de soutien de ses collègues.

— Parce qu'en plus, vous osez vous moquer de ma détresse ! Citricus n'est mort que depuis cet été et déjà des gens se moquent de lui !

À l'exception de Pomona, les autres cessèrent de rire immédiatement. Elle ne le fit que quelques secondes plus tard.

— Désolé pour votre perte, déclarèrent les cinq personnes en chœur sans même se concerter tout en baissant la tête d'un air contrit.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, jeune fille, s'exclama le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black, directeur de Poudlard au temps où Albus y était scolarisé, tandis que Pomona essayait désespérément d'arrêter ses gloussements.

— Jamais Albus n'a cessé de consommer du citron depuis son intronisation dans _la Ligue_, dit le Professeur Dippet, autre occupant d'une toile du bureau.

Lorsqu'on regardait bien les portraits des deux derniers directeurs de Poudlard, ils arboraient un collier avec pour médaillon un quartier de citron stylisé. De leur vivant, cet objet avait été caché sous un glamour. A leur mort, il avait été peint sur la toile de façon à ce que tout le monde le voit. Seuls les membres de la ligue pouvaient apercevoir cette breloque sur leurs coreligionnaires.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Albus, dans son agitation, tripotait quelque chose d'invisible. Sans doute le même objet hideux que les deux dégénérés ayant dirigé l'école avant lui possédaient et exhibaient de façon éhontée sur leurs portraits.

Ému malgré lui par la détresse de son directeur, le Maître des Potions réfléchissait déjà à une mixture qui sèvrerait définitivement le vieillard. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller au-delà des deux premiers ingrédients. Albus se rua sur les tiroirs de son bureau et ouvrit brutalement l'un d'eux.

— Je me moque totalement de cette loi injuste !

Il se releva brusquement, deux bonbons à la main et tenta d'ouvrir l'un d'entre eux.

A ce moment précis, quelqu'un frappa deux coups à la porte, faisant sursauter les six personnes déjà présentes dans le bureau.

Albus cacha précipitamment les deux friandises dans son tiroir à sucreries puis ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette.

— Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore, fit une voix timide. Je suis l'Auror envoyé pour vous surveiller chaque vendredi.

En voyant l'Auror Fiertalon sur le pas de sa porte, Albus prit une couleur cadavérique et s'évanouit. En tombant sur le sol, il heurta son tiroir mal refermé qui déversa quantité de bonbons au citron sur son visage.

Ce fut une Poppy Pomfresh riant aux éclats qui conjura une civière et y transféra son malade préféré qu'elle transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'école. Elle était soulagée. Au moins, il ne mangerait pas de sucreries aujourd'hui.

— Je vous accompagne, Madame, murmura l'Auror. Ça me facilitera la tâche. S'il pouvait être hospitalisé tous les vendredis, ça m'arrangerait.

En effet, surveiller le sorcier le plus puissant encore en vie n'était pas une sinécure.

A suivre...

* * *

(1) Staunton : Nom de famille de l'actrice Imelda Staunton qui joue le rôle de Dolorès Ombrage dans les films Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Crapounette m'a provoquée. Elle m'a montré un article sur un délit qui n'en n'est pas un en Suède. Alors mon cerveau fertile et possédé par de nombreuses créatures plus cinglées que sensées a décidé d'arroser la graine plantée par l'auteur des _17 ans d'Harry Potter_ ou encore d'_Intolérance_ ainsi que d'_Exhumation_.

Bêtas : **Mirabelle31**. Sérieusement, merci pour ton travail. Parce que du boulot, tu en as avec ma désastreuse concordance des temps. Merci. **Crapounette**. Merci pour toutes ces idées données, ces reformulations imposées. Parce que le texte est bien mieux ainsi. Merci les filles.

Disclaimer : je ne suis toujours pas JKR. Mais je peux devenir blonde un jour, qui sait !

Les réponses aux commentaires sont sur mon Live Journal. Lien disponible sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_L'onanisme en public n'est pas interdit à Poudlard_

* * *

Les membres du Magenmagot, au grand complet, se levèrent, saluant ainsi l'entrée de Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, d'Amélia Bones, Directrice de la Justice Magique ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot.

— Asseyez-vous, maugréa le Ministre qui avait réellement d'autres mandragores à fouetter en ce samedi matin.

De sa place, Lord Lucius Malfoy, citoyen du monde magique connu et respecté de toute la communauté anglaise, retint un soupir de lassitude.

La plaignante pour ne pas changer était Dolorès Ombrage, la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre de la Magie. Cette fois-ci, elle portait devant le tribunal une affaire atypique concernant les élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tôt, au Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, le directeur de l'école avait été choqué par une loi totalement injuste selon lui : il était formellement interdit de consommer du citron le vendredi, même en simple assaisonnement. Alors que d'autres lois plus importantes avaient été évoquées, l'addict à l'acide citrique était resté bloqué sur, d'après ses propos, une ignominieuse loi qui ne visait que lui. C'était un vaste complot pour le contrarier alors qu'il allait amorcer le crépuscule de sa vie. Il avait rendu tant de services à la société ! Il avait enfermé Grindelwald ! Il souffrait d'arthrose ! Pourquoi était-il puni ?

Depuis quelques jours, Albus errait dans les couloirs telle une âme en peine, désespéré par le peu de compréhension de ses subordonnés. Après tout, qui s'intéressait réellement à des lois demandant un contrôle strict des futurs animagi, ou encore des litres de venin d'acromantule utilisés par un professeur de potions ? Non, son monde avait basculé depuis ce qu'il nommait le "vendredi noir". Ironique, surtout lorsqu'on savait que le vendredi 18 novembre 1910, surnommé le "vendredi noir", de nombreuses suffragettes avaient réussi à révolutionner cette journée. Les femmes moldues avaient enfin obtenu le droit de vote.

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les cachots de l'école, cherchant un quelconque réconfort sans vraiment vouloir l'avouer. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva sur le chemin des appartements privés de Severus Rogue. Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à trouver une explication logique avant de se faire annoncer par le portrait qui en gardait la porte d'entrée. Sur le chemin, il croisa deux élèves de cinquième année qui remontaient les couloirs, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, deux élèves assez difficiles, marchaient en chuchotant, sous les yeux attendris du directeur. C'était si rare de voir des élèves de la maison Serpentard sourire de façon innocente et, de ce fait, ignorer l'étiquette sorcière qui exigeait qu'on reste stoïque en public.

Mais bien vite, cette scène qui l'avait légèrement distrait ne l'intéressa plus, et devant le portrait de Gaudemichey le Profond, (1) gardien des appartements du Maître des Potions, Albus essaya de se souvenir du mot de passe.

L'homme peint sur la toile avait été un sorcier très célèbre. Au quatorzième siècle, il avait voulu imposer une chasteté absolue à ses pairs. Ses idées profondes et son argumentaire avaient vraiment convaincu nombre de sorciers. Et ses propos, bien que n'ayant pas été validés, avaient eu une influence négative sur la natalité dans la communauté sorcière.

Le portrait de Gaudemichey le Profond ne faisait que ressasser des extraits de son discours, arborant une mine sévère et ne s'intéressant à aucun autre sujet. C'était le seul portrait humain qui ne passait pas de toile en toile pour observer et commenter les événements rythmant la vie du château.

Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, bien que faisant partie de la "_cour du Prince de Serpentard_", plus connu par les autres élèves sous le nom de Drago Malefoy, faisaient passer leur amitié par-dessus tout. Ils se connaissaient depuis le berceau, étant nés le même jour. Leurs mères se fréquentaient à Poudlard et avaient gardé de très bonnes relations depuis leur sortie de l'école. Leurs pères, eux, se côtoyaient régulièrement, non seulement à cause de leurs épouses, mais aussi et surtout pour leur activité de Mangemort.

Vincent Crabbe était grand et massif. Il arborait une coupe au bol qui était étrangement à la mode chez les soldats au moyen-âge. Il avait les bras raides et longs comme ceux d'un gorille. Ce jeune homme semblait être une vraie caricature, non seulement de par sa méchanceté habituelle, mais aussi et surtout à cause du grognement intempestif et permanent qui lui servait de voix. Il savait surtout ricaner stupidement, rire bruyamment, caressait ses poings de façon menaçante, comme pour se préparer à frapper une personne.

Gregory Goyle avait de petits yeux ternes et profondément enfoncés. Il était plus petit que son acolyte et aussi bête que méchant, selon les autres élèves du château. Il s'esclaffait souvent comme un troll, n'était pas vraiment discret et menaçait régulièrement les autres élèves, même ceux qui étaient plus âgés que lui. Ses cheveux courts et hérissés, tombant bien bas sur son front, le faisaient ressembler à la brosse avec laquelle les moldus récuraient le fond de leurs toilettes. Il parlait d'une voix lente et rauque et détestait écrire. En même temps, vu ses résultats scolaires et les fautes qui pullulaient dans ses devoirs, on se demandait comment il faisait pour passer chaque année dans la classe supérieure. Son ami n'était pas mieux loti en matière d'intelligence.

Les deux garçons chuchotaient pour une fois. Il ne fallait pas qu'on entende ce qu'ils racontaient. Ricanant, ils essayaient de passer inaperçus, mais peine perdue. Ils avaient tellement terrifié certains élèves que ces derniers semblaient avoir développé un sixième sens qui les avertissait de leur présence.

Voyant qu'ils étaient dévisagés, ces derniers se rendirent dans jardin du cloitre qui leur permettait de prendre l'air tout en pouvant se mettre rapidement à couvert en cas de pluie. Le temps était très changeant en Ecosse.

Ces deux jeunes hommes s'étaient mis dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets et, l'un à côté de l'autre, parlaient de quelque chose qui semblait important et passionnant au vu des couinements qu'ils poussaient sporadiquement, ou de leurs grognements.

Ces deux serpentards faisaient partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, une milice d'élèves qui répondait directement aux ordres de Dolorès Ombrage, la Grande Inquisitrice et qui traquait et punissait sévèrement tout contrevenant aux règles et décrets d'éducation édictés par elle.

Aussi, la dame en rose, qui tenait plus du batracien que de l'être humain, s'approcha de ces deux élèves pour les féliciter de leur attitude exemplaire. Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit les mots qu'ils prononçaient.

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

— Non, chuchota Vincent, de sa voix lente et rauque, tu dois la tenir fermement.

— Comme ça ? rétorqua son ami, un peu incertain.

Les sourcils du professeur le plus aberrant ayant jamais exercé à Poudlard se froncèrent. Que faisaient donc ces deux enfants ?

— Oh ouais, comme ça, rétorqua le plus petit des deux. Et là, tu mets ton pouce dessus et tu frottes doucement.

La curiosité des femmes était connue, mais celle de l'Inquisitrice, qui portait décidément bien son titre, était légendaire. Elle voulait tout savoir et se donnait les moyens pour arriver à ses fins, au mépris de la vie privée de ses victimes, surtout lorsqu'elle les détestait comme elle haïssait littéralement le sale gosse Potter, ce petit menteur invétéré.

— Monsieur Crabbe, Monsieur Goyle, que faites-vous exactement ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent brusquement, la main sur la bouche, oubliant celle qui était posée plus bas.

Dolorès Ombrage hurla sous le choc. Puis, elle prit une couleur rouge foncé fort seyante sur son visage de crapaud, mais jurant affreusement avec son tailleur d'un rose immonde qui agressait la vue de tous.

— Vous ! Pervers ! Dépravés ! Rangez-moi ces choses affreuses ! Et suivez-moi immédiatement !

Alors que les deux garçons, honteux, la suivaient, elle murmurait des imprécations, se demandant pourquoi elle avait choisi deux débauchés pareils pour faire partie de sa fameuse Brigade.

— Asseyez-vous ! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans son antre. Et posez vos baguettes sur mon bureau !

Elle attrapa le pot de poudre verte posé sur le linteau de sa cheminée et appela le quartier des Aurors.

* * *

De l'autre côté du territoire anglais, Rufus Scrimgeour, responsable du département des Aurors, était dans son bureau, tempêtant contre le manque d'effectifs et la recrudescence des décrets réduisant les libertés civiles. Franchement, une loi qui interdisait à un gnome de traverser un chemin, ou à des gens de consommer du citron le vendredi était particulièrement stupide. Et il n'évoquait même pas les réductions budgétaires qui influençaient directement le recrutement des jeunes Aurors. Quant à leur paye, elle était totalement revue à la baisse.

En entendant la voix de Dolorès Ombrage légèrement déformée par la cheminée l'appeler, il se figea sentant déjà la migraine poindre.

La Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat était connue du Ministère pour être la sorcière la plus procédurière de tout le monde magique. Encore une seule plainte, et elle entrerait dans le Grimoire des Records Sorciers.

— Rufus ? Vous êtes là ? Mais répondez-moi enfin ! hurla le batracien qui se prenait pour une poupée.

— Dolorès, soupira le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, si vous hurlez à tout va sans me laisser le temps de répondre, autant repartir d'où vous venez!

— J'exige la présence d'un auror dans mon bureau à Poudlard. J'ai deux criminels qui y sont aux arrêts ! Venez les emmener ! La loi de Buggery(2) a été violée !

— Parce que vous observez les gens dans leur intimité maintenant, Dolorès ? rétorqua ironiquement l'homme dont les tympans souffraient à cause des hurlements intempestifs de la crécelle.

— Qu'insinuez-vous Rufus ? Je n'ai pas ce genre d'occupations, moi ! Ils faisaient ça devant tout le monde ! Dans la cour intérieure de Poudlard ! Comment osez-vous m'accuser de voyeurisme ? Vous savez pourtant que c'est un crime passible de quinze mille gallions d'amende !

— Voyons Dolorès, calmez-vous, je n'insinuais rien. Excusez ma formulation douteuse. Je vous envoie un auror tout de suite.

L'auror Fiertalon débarqua dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, heureux d'échapper à la pile de rapports qu'il devait terminer et remettre à son chef d'équipe. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire de l'administratif, étant souvent amené à intervenir sur le terrain.

Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée aussi large que haute.

Du rose. Partout.  
Une tapisserie rose avait été installée sur tous les murs du grand bureau circulaire. Un immense tapis rond de couleur rose bébé, décoré de motifs fleuris également roses égayait le sol de marbre gris.

Le pire était quand même les murs, chargés d'assiettes de différentes tailles qui accueillaient chacune un chaton. Même les petits chats semblaient effrayés par tant de rose.

Les lourds rideaux rose pâle à motifs fleuris rose foncé encore une fois laissaient entrapercevoir un fin voile de couleur rose poudre qui tamisait la lumière du jour.

Ombrage avait-elle fait exploser un stand moldu de barbapapa dans ce bureau en guise de décoration ?

— Madame Ombrage, je suis…

— Je sais qui vous êtes, Auror Fiertalon, coupa-t-elle brutalement. Je vous ai fait appeler pour l'arrestation de ces deux mécréants. Emmenez-les ! Je ne veux plus les voir dans mon école !

Ce n'était pas son école, mais vu son humeur affreuse, le représentant de la loi avait préféré ne pas souligner les inepties de la mégère, de peur de briser sa carrière naissante.

Il empocha les baguettes qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de bois sombre recouvert de bibelots roses représentant des chats et partit avec les deux garçons magiquement entravés.

Le samedi suivant à huit heures, une audience préliminaire avait lieu dans la salle de tribunal n°10 au dixième sous-sol, celle réservé d'ordinaire aux plus grands criminels.

En tant que directeur de la Maison des Serpentards, Severus Rogue était obligé de faire acte de présence. Néanmoins, l'absence des deux pires élèves de l'école l'avait arrangé quelque peu. Il avait pu bénéficier de quelques jours de repos sans avoir à supporter les geignements pathétiques de ses collègues qui se plaignaient encore et toujours de leur attitude immonde.

Les deux garçons, menottés et les pieds enchaînés avec un lourd boulet rouillé comme ceux des bagnards moldus, avaient été amenés, sales et dépenaillés, devant le Magenmagot au grand complet.

Ils arboraient tous les deux une barbe clairsemée qui accentuait l'ingratitude de leur apparence. Ils étaient debout devant les sorciers présents, l'air bovin et portant des robes froissées et crasseuses.

Quelques journalistes étaient venus, intéressés par le scandale. Des enfants de sang-pur qui s'adonnaient au crime d'onanisme, c'était un scoop à ne pas rater.

Amelia Bones, juge impartial, demanda à la plaignante de se présenter devant l'assemblée.

— Madame Ombrage, quel est l'objet de votre plainte ?

Une mine revêche sur son visage de batracien, la cinquantenaire aux cheveux trop permanentés et aux pieds enflés s'approcha de l'estrade du Magenmagot et prit la parole, croisant ses doigts boudinés sur son ventre proéminent.

— Je faisais mon habituelle promenade dans l'école lorsque j'ai décidé de prendre l'air dans la cour intérieure. J'ai aperçu messieurs Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient dans un coin, face au mur, en train de faire quelque chose de suspect. Leurs bras semblaient étrangement remuer d'avant en arrière, commença-t-elle de sa maudite voix haut-perché de petite fille. Je me suis approchée car je voulais leur parler, lorsque j'ai surpris une conversation et des gémissements. Et quand je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils faisaient, ils se sont retournés avec leur main soutenant cet objet de malheur qui se trouve normalement dans leurs pantalons.

Elle avait reprit une couleur rouge, comme lorsqu'elle avait surprit les garçons, et avait commencé à crier. Elle semblait encore choquée.

— Mais qu'avaient-ils donc dans leurs poches, Dolorès ? l'interrompit Albus. Une bourse de gallions ? Un mouchoir ? Un couteau-suisse magique ? Peut-être leur montre à gousset ?

L'audience était médusée. Il n'y avait qu'Albus Dumbledore pour tourner en ridicule cette méprisable sorcière connue pour son hypocrisie et son zèle à faire condamner les gens pour des outrages divers et variés.

— Sans doute avaient-ils des bonbons au citron dans leurs poches, reprit l'homme, les yeux brillant de mille feux, tout en ouvrant une des dites sucreries pour la manger devant tout le monde. Et ils ne m'en ont même pas proposé… Je suis déçu, avait plaisanté l'hurluberlu, faisant rire quelques-uns alors que les autres membres du Magenmagot secouaient leurs têtes de dépit.

Par la Barbe de Merlin, Albus Dumbledore avait profité du témoignage de Dolorès Ombrage pour protester _encore_ contre la loi qui interdisait le citron le vendredi.

— Je parlais de leurs_ trililis_, Albus ! rugit la Grande Inquisitrice, vexée par les moqueries incessantes du Président-Sorcier de l'organe judiciaire.

— Leurs… quoi ? questionna Amelia Bones, penchée en avant tout en réajustant son monocle pour mieux observer l'Inquisitrice.

Le teint de Dolorès Ombrage avait tourné au pourpre. On la forçait à dire des mots que sa bien-aimée maman, paix à son âme, lui avait interdit de prononcer, tant ils étaient inconvenants.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit le mot "trilili", Lucius Malefoy avait violemment mordu sa joue pour ne pas rire avec les autres. Il devait respecter l'étiquette familiale qui lui imposait de rester impassible en toutes circonstances. Mais d'autres ne s'étaient pas gênés. Tiberius Ogden essayait de tamponner discrètement ses yeux alors que sa voisine et vieille amie, Griselda Marchebank, s'était penchée le visage contre ses jambes pour rire à son aise.

— Leurs… _bistouquettes_ ! murmura la femme en rose en grimaçant, consciente qu'on se moquait d'elle. Elle les avait repérés, ceux qui riaient à ses dépens. Ils allaient le payer. Ce vieux schnock de Dumbledore le premier…

Bathilda Tourdesac, somnolente, était assise au fond de la salle son chapeau prêt à tomber de sa tête. Elle paraissait nager dans sa robe pourpre de membre du Magenmagot. Elle était menue, très voutée, et ses cheveux d'un blanc crémeux et rares laissaient apparaître son crâne. Son visage était marqué par la couperose et de taches de vieillesse. Ses yeux étaient voilés par la cataracte, mais l'historienne avait tout de même une forme olympique, ne s'aidant même pas d'une canne pour se déplacer. Beaucoup plus vieille qu'Albus Dumbledore – elle le nommait souvent "jeune homme" – elle avait été sa voisine avant qu'il n'élise domicile à Poudlard, d'abord en tant que professeur de métamorphose, puis comme directeur, poste qu'il occupait encore aujourd'hui.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendant certains de ses collègues du Magenmagot rire. Alors qu'elle allait se rendormir, elle entendit Amelia Bones demander des explications à Dolorès Ombrage.

Elle décida d'interrompre son voisin en lui donnant un vicieux coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui demander des éclaircissements.

— À son âge, elle ne sait toujours nommer un phallus ? Nom d'un troll puant ! avait grogné la vieille dame de sa voix chevrotante.

Mais pour qui se prenait Bathilda Tourdesac ? Qui était-elle pour oser critiquer la grande Dolorès Ombrage ? La dame en rose fulminait. Elle était ridiculisée à cause de la vieille peau qui aurait plus sa place dans le musée d'un taxidermiste qu'au Ministère de la Magie. De toute façon, l'ancêtre décharnée était de la même veine que ce pauvre fou de Dumbledore. Ils avaient tous deux perdu la tête, et elle les ferait interner au cinquième étage de Sainte-Mangouste à la première occasion.

Alors que les rires augmentaient, Amelia Bones et Cornelius Fudge s'énervaient de plus en plus.

— Je n'ai pas abandonné mon lit un samedi matin pour vous entendre ricaner comme des enfants stupides, hurla le Ministre, perdant patience.

Les gloussements de Griselda Marchebank redoublèrent d'intensité. Et en quelques secondes, on l'entendit s'écrouler par terre, un rire hystérique l'ayant terrassée. Son voisin avait aussi bien du mal à se calmer tout en essayant de relever la vieille dame.

Dans le public, Severus contempla les dignitaires du regard, dégoûté par tant d'enfantillages. Jamais il n'avouerait même sous la torture qu'il avait trouvé la scène drôle. Ombrage ne savait même pas prononcer un nom en rapport avec l'organe reproducteur masculin. En avait-elle-même déjà vu un ?

Croisant le regard d'un Lucius Malfoy ennuyé, il le salua d'un vague signe de tête. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Leur passé commun n'était guère glorieux, mais une sorte d'amitié, basée sur le profit les liait.

— Et si vous interrogiez ces deux petits que je puisse rentrer à la maison et retourner à ma broderie, avait grogné la vieille Bathilda, agacée par tant de cirque.

Lorsqu'elle avait pris sa place au Magenmagot, à la fin des années 1890, ce type de comportement n'était vraiment pas permis. Cette jeunesse était perdue…

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Elle se leva de siège et descendit dans l'espace libre au centre de l'arène. Elle s'approcha de l'estrade sur laquelle le pupitre d'Albus trônait. Celui-ci, au lieu de se pencher pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, se leva sans un mot dans le but de la raccompagner à sa place.

— Retourne t'asseoir et arrête de me prendre pour une vieille dame, Albus ! cria la femme âgée. Et s'il te plaît, fais les taire, je suis trop vieille pour ces bêtises.

Ne vient-elle pas de se contredire ? s'interrogea Severus qui observait la scène d'un œil intéressé.

Le fait que la vieille historienne ait connu l'actuel directeur de Poudlard tout jeune était de notoriété publique. Et l'entendre tutoyer le vénérable Enchanteur-en-Chef n'était pas étonnant. Après tout, elle ne vouvoyait personne, pas même le Ministre. Elle était la plus vieille sorcière encore en vie au Royaume-Uni et de ce fait, était respectée.

Amelia Bones réclama le silence avec son marteau de juge. Dans une salle où seuls les aurors pouvaient faire de la magie, c'était l'unique manière de rétablir la discipline. Puis elle prit la parole.

— Donc, madame Ombrage, vous nous avez demandé de nous réunir un samedi matin parce que deux élèves ont commis le délit d'onanisme en public et en réunion dans la cour intérieure de Poudlard. Et ils se sont retournés avec leurs phallus à la main lorsque vous les avez interpellés.

— Oui madame Bones, rétorqua le crapaud en rose, le visage furibond.

Un juge, une femme qui plus est, n'avait pas à prononcer de tels mots vulgaires.

— Ce n'est pas un crime, intervint Bathilda Tourdesac, énervant encore plus Ombrage.

La vieille dame se trouvait toujours devant le pupitre de Dumbledore, et rien n'avait pu la convaincre de retourner s'asseoir dans les gradins.

— Comment ça "ce n'est pas un crime" ? On le sait bien que c'est pas un crime ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on l'a nommé "délit" ! Cette vieille folle perd la tête, cria un membre du Magenmagot.

— Pourtant, coupa Amelia, ramenant le calme immédiatement, ces deux jeunes hommes sont des contrevenants à la loi de Buggery de 1533. Elle interdit formellement l'onanisme privé ou public. Certes, on ne peut pas poster des aurors dans chaque maison pour vérifier le respect de cette loi, mais ce comportement reste inadmissible en public.

— L'onanisme privé ou public n'est pas interdit à Poudlard, asséna froidement la doyenne du Magenmagot.

— Madame Tourdesac, l'interpella Lord Malefoy. Vous semblez fort confuse. Comment pouvez-vous affirmer de telles choses ?

L'auditoire murmurait, perturbée. Bathilda était-elle devenue folle ?

L'historienne s'installa au centre de l'arène et prit la parole, imposant d'un regard sévère le silence à tous. Certes, elle ne voyait plus très bien, mais sa mémoire éléphantesque était toujours intacte, et elle ne pouvait donc pas se tromper, c'était improbable voire impossible.

— Paracelcius Mirsambleu était le directeur de Poudlard à cette époque. Le roi Henry VIII avait instauré la loi de Buggery pour faire exécuter les homosexuels et autres pervers… ou encore ceux qui le dérangeaient dans son gouvernement.

L'auditoire était fasciné. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle raconter sans une once d'hésitation une histoire aussi obscure à propos d'une loi dont presque tout le monde, exception faite de Dolorès Ombrage, se fichait totalement ? Non, les membres du Magenmagot voulaient juste condamner ces enfants et rentrer à la maison. Un samedi matin, c'était pourtant sacré, non ?

— Mirsambleu n'ayant pas d'épouse, il avait demandé à ce que cette loi ne soit pas appliquée à Poudlard et à ses alentours en échange de l'aide des sorciers. Depuis 1535, l'onanisme n'est pas un délit ou un crime. Ni à Poudlard, ni à Pré-au-Lard. En conséquence, juger ces enfants pour un délit qu'ils n'ont pas commis est un crime. Les emprisonner pendant quatre jours également.

À peine Bathilda eut-elle terminé ses révélations qu'un secrétaire partit vérifier l'information dans les archives, et bien vite, il revint avec le vieux parchemin. Un sort de préservation avait été placé dessus, et on reconnaissait très clairement le sceau royal d'Henri VIII, surnommé Barbe-Bleue. Sur la cire rouge, l'on reconnaissait les écritures royales qui équivalaient à une signature. " _Henri le huitième, par la grâce de Dieu, d'Angleterre, de France et d'Irlande roi, Défenseur de la foi et sur terre, chef suprême de l'Église d'Angleterre et d'Irlande._ "(3)

**"Par décret royal, en l'an de grâce 1535, Sa royale Majesté Henri le huitième exclut les sorciers habitant Poudlard et ses alentours de la loi de Buggery, tant qu'ils pratiquent leurs méfaits uniquement sur le territoire susnommé, en public ou en privé."**

— C'est inacceptable! C'est un complot ! hurla Ombrage de son insupportable voix de fillette.

— Et c'est pourtant la loi. Ces enfants, bien qu'ayant des pratiques douteuses et absolument amorales ne sont coupables d'aucun crime.

— C'est inadmissible ! continua la femme la plus intolérante du royaume sans se douter qu'elle énervait encore plus les magistrats.

— Madame Ombrage ! La voix d'Amelia Bones était glaciale. Si vous continuez à vous comporter comme une horde de moldus hystériques devant un chanteur, la cour sévira.

— Je réfute ce jugement ! J'exige de pouvoir faire appel !

Severus Rogue n'aurait jamais cru que la voix de cette affreuse bonne femme pouvait aller aussi haut dans les aigus. C'était à se demander si elle n'avait pas d'ancêtres partageant le sang de quelques créatures magiques différentes et peu compatibles. Cette hypothèse méritait d'être creusée.

Particulièrement énervée, l'assemblée murmurait des injures envers la femme au faciès ingrat qui les avait éloignés de leurs lits un samedi matin.

Amelia Bones rajusta son monocle, leva son marteau de juge et l'abattit sur le tas (4) à trois reprises.

— Dolorès Jane Ombrage, le Magenmagot vous condamne à verser une amende de trois cent gallions pour outrage à magistrat.

— Ceci est INADMISSIBLE ! beugla le crapaud rose.

— Outrage au Magenmagot, six cent gallions ! répondit simplement la juge.

— C'est injuste ! cria encore l'insolente mégère.

— Dolorès ! Veuillez vous taire immédiatement, sinon ce sera Azkaban ! cria le Ministre, las de tout ce cirque.

Surprise, la plaignante se tut immédiatement.

— La cour vous condamne aussi aux dépens. Vous allez régler les frais de justice de ces deux messieurs, ainsi qu'une amende de cent gallions par victime, pour les avoir accusés injustement.

Fulminante, déconfite, la bombonne rose se rendit directement dans son bureau au ministère, exacte réplique de celui qu'elle occupait à Poudlard, et tapa du point tout en hurlant sa rage.

— Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Avisant un vase bleu ciel offert par Cornélius Fudge pour son anniversaire, elle s'en empara et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre la fenêtre magique dont le support explosa. N'étant pas suffisamment calmée, elle attrapa une liasse de parchemins et les déchira un à un, les réduisant en confettis. Puis elle cria de toutes ses forces, ses mains tirant agressivement sa chevelure trop permanentée.

Après s'être égosillée, effrayant sa secrétaire qui se trouvait dans le bureau d'en face, elle s'assit à son bureau.

Rageusement, Dolorès Jane Ombrage déroula un parchemin aux bords roses, attrapa sa plume d'autruche couleur barbapapa et ouvrit son pot d'encre magenta. Quelle loi pourrait-elle rédiger qui atténuerait un tant soit peu sa fureur ?

* * *

Fin.

(1) Gaudemichey le Profond : Merci à Dame Crapounette pour le fou rire occasionné lorsqu'elle m'a suggéré ce nom improbable. C'est un philosophe sorcier connu pour la profondeur de ses théories.

(2) Loi de Buggery : édictée en Angleterre en 1533, elle condamne fermement toute sexualité déviante. La Masturbation en fait partie. Quelques temps après, elle est modifiée pour ne concerner que les homosexuels. (Source : Wikipedia)

(3) Le sceau porte le nom du monarque ainsi que tous ses titres. (Source : Wikipedia)

(4) Le tas est le socle du marteau de juge.


End file.
